Forgotten Fairy TalesYGO style
by Chibi-Nova
Summary: the YGO gang does some of the most forgotten Fairy Tales,suck as Jack and the Beanstalk and the Prince and the Pauper...i hope you enjoy.


Yugi and the beanstalk-the fairy tales no one remembers Disclaimer:I don't own yugi-oh/the fairytale just the ideas  
  
Once there lived a poor boy named Yugi Motou.He lived with his grandpa in a town in Japan called Domino.Domino was once a happy and prosperous land that was protected by a ruler who obtained the Millenium harp.It kept the villagers hopes up and allowed them to enjoy their favorite game,Duel Monsters.However,one day,a great shadow covered the land and the harp was stolen.The towns people couldn't really enjoy the game much,but some still played,although they had forgotten the heart of the cards.  
  
One day,Yugi's grandpa sent him to sell their only rare card.The fourth legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon card.He told Yugi to get a good price for the card,and with that said,Yugi set off.He walked through the town asking everyone he came across to buy the card,but no one could afford his price.  
  
As he was walking,he passed a mysterious fellow wearing a hood.The shady man asked him how much the card was,and when Yugi told him,he shook his head.He told Yugi what he really needed to do was trade the card.He told Yugi that he would trade him some magic beans for the rare item.Yugi,being the gullable naiive child he was,excepted the offer happily and went home to his grandpa.  
  
Grandpa was furious!He snatched the beans away and threw them out the window.He then sent Yugi to bed without any supper.Yugi cried himself to sleep because he had let his grandfather down,and he had been cheated out of his Blue Eyes White Dragon.He fell asleep some time later,after grandpa had already fallen asleep.  
  
While they slept,the beans began to sprout.First with small leaves growing up through the house.They began to grow larger and larger reaching the sky.Yugi woke up before his grandfather and noticed the giant beanstalk.He was curious and began to climb.When he reached the top,he gasped at the sight.He thought he was going insane.  
  
Yugi looked around.He was about the size of an ant compared to his surroundings.He noticed a castle in the distance and decided to check it out. After about and hour,Yugi found himself face to face with the giant castle.He saw a little crack in the door,just big enough for him to squeeze through.He went in and looked around.There was a huge table and chairs,and a very delicious looking feast sitting on the table.Yugi climbed up the table and began to chow down on some carrot sticks and ranch dressing.  
  
Once he was full,he began to look around.He saw the Millenium Harp sitting on the highest shelf in the next room.Just as he was going to get it,the table began to shake as though there was an earthquake.He heard a humming sound getting closer and closer.He hid in the butter dish.The noise grew louder and the shaking became more violent as a giant white haired figure who wore a gold ring around his neck entered the room.Yugi was nervous that if he didn't get accidentally eaten,that the giant would find him and kill him anyway.  
  
He began to tip-toe over the table and climb down the chair.Just as he was going into the room to get the harp,the giant spotted him.He growled as he watched the very frightened Yugi run to the shelf and climb to the highest one and grab the harp.The giant ran after him and nearly caught him.Yugi ran out the little crack in the door,and headed towards the beanstalk,the giant on his heels.  
  
As he reached the beanstalk he slid down it with great speed.The giant tried to climb down, but was still too slow.Yugi had already reached the bottom and had begun to cut down the towering plant. As the giant became visible from the ground,Yugi sliced through the stalk and the giant came tumbling down to his death.  
  
Grandpa had heard the noise and ran out to see Yugi,who was still holding the harp,covered in sweat.He also noticed the giant crater in the land where the giant had fallen.He was proud of his grandson for saving Domino and restoring it to the prosperous and happy place it was supposed to be.The ruler was grateful and gave the Motou family anything they needed.  
  
The villagers began to play Duel Monsters once again and always remembered the heart of the cards.They all lived happily ever after  
  
YAY! I'm done.umm the next chapter,the prince and the pauper...hehe that one is going to be REALLY good....!^_^ R/R 


End file.
